suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiora the Grand Duelist (Emptylord)
This rework is inspired by Katana from Infinite Crisis, whose core mechanic allows for vast assortment of reactionary combos that flow together seamlessly to capture Fiora's identity as an exceptionally adept fencer. While remaining an agile champion, Fiora now utilizes a low cooldown long step (aka dash) rather than a speed boost - allowing her exceptional repositioning in fights. Thrown in for good measure: I've also proposed a new ultimate ability. I explored a new ultimate for two reasons: # I've always felt her current ultimate fails to shine next to Alpha Strike. # The reworked kit has a "Blade Waltz" vibe to it such that her ultimate should do something different. Lore Abilities Fiora tracks her last two uses of Slash and/or Feint. For each tracked Slash, Fiora gains 5 attack damage and for each stored Feint she gains 5% life steal. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |flavor = |notes = }} Fiora slashes with her blade dealing physical damage to all enemies in a 100 cone. |leveling = 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 3.5 |range = 375 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = }} Fiora dashes forward a fixed distance and gains bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. The attack speed stacks up to 3 times. |leveling = 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 % |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 3.5 |range = 300 |targeting = Direction |affects = Self |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} .'' }} Fiora's lunges on the target enemy, dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects. |leveling = 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 |range = 650 |targeting = Target Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |notes = }} Fiora's next basic attack strikes three times and slows the target by 35% for 2 seconds. Each strike deals modified damage and applies on-hit effects. |leveling = 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 |range = |targeting = No Target |affects = Self / Enemies |damagetype = Physical |notes = }} Fiora will parry all damage for the next 0.75 seconds (excluding towers). If Fiora parries at least one source of damage from a champion or large monster, her next within 3.5 seconds will her target for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = No Target |affects = Self |damagetype = |notes = }} Fiora thrusts forward with her sword, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line and causing them to bleed for additional physical damage over the next 3 seconds. Basic attacks against bleeding enemies will extend the duration by 1 second, up to 3 bonus seconds. |leveling = 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 100 / 185 / 270 / 355 / 440 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |notes = }} Fiora dashes to the target enemy champion and becomes untargetable for a short duration as she performs a series of 5 attacks, blinking to random nearby champions for each attack. Strikes beyond the first against an individual enemy will deal only 40% damage. The final strike will return Fiora to her initial target. |-| Possible Ultimate= Fiora disappears into a storm of steel, dealing periodic physical damage to all enemies in the area surrounding her for the next 2 seconds. for 0.75 seconds when the effect ends.|The damage is greater toward the edge of the area and the boundary is impassible.}} |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = 400 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Category:Fiora